phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own hook and please do not support one hook more then once. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. for March 2010 'Did You Know...' All Phineas and ferb characters have only 4 fingers. *'Support:' Nice! Well i knew it before anybody mentioned, cuz Disney had 4 fingers since the first cartoon legend.-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 14:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Cool! I didnt notice it before. - Sam *'Oppose:' Uhhh... Duh! All Disney Channel cartoon characters do! Not very interesting. A big fat NO for me. 16:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' All Disney CHaracters have 4 fingers.. not interesting... no.. B.Cor 23:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Characters in most cartoons have 4 fingers because it is harder to draw all 5 fingers and have it look realistic. It would be more noteworthy if this cartoon was amongst those that did show all 5 fingers and drew them well. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Yes. and so does any cartoon character I know.Phineas18 03:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Did You Know...' That Perry once wore a Groucho Marx disguise so Linda would not recognize him. 00:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' That is an interesting piece of Perry-trivia for anyone who is a big fan of Perry the Platypus. BigNeerav 00:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' What's so amazing about it. -x man 'Did You Know...' That Baljeet is the only child to kiss someone on the lips? *'Support:' *'Oppose:' *'Comment:'Technically if you want to be specific that could only hold true if he kissed someone who wasn't a child as well, which Wendy is. So by kissing each other, there was no "first"Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 18:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Did You Know...' That Baljeet has had the most interactions with girls than any other male character in the show? Mishti, Ginger, Isabella, and Wendy. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire''' My World ]] 03:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC)'' *'Support:' Wholeheartedly, Baljeet is Danville's little Casanova, suck it fanon construct ladies man Ferb. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 18:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Ferb's got competition... =] Mrs. Martella Um, hello? 01:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': This would make people surprised like "I didn't know that", especially that he is often viewed as a "geek" character. [[User:Kuzlalala|'Kuz']][[User talk:Kuzlalala|'lalala']] 14:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Who knew a nerd could get the ladies? *'Comment': And yet people think Ferb would easily get the girls despite the evidence against it 'Did You Know...' That Buford is the only member of Phineas and Ferb's core friend group(excluding most of the Fireside Girls) not to have shown any interest in a romantic partner? *'Support: No but it's great that they should get together.' *'Oppose: I'm not sure about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend.' *'Comment: I might tell you this is not what I'd find.' 'Did You Know...' That In Flop Stars The Contest Is Like American Idol]? *